


Knight & the Maiden

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Kissing, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ASOIAF Kink Meme: You Win or You Die: Round 17</p>
<p>The prompt: King Robert has heard some vile rumors about his wife and her twin brother, he decides that dismissing Jaime from the Kingsguard and finding him a wife is the perfect way to stop those lies. And what better candidate than his best friend's daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight & the Maiden

“Kingslayer!” Robert’s voice boomed in his solar, he wasn’t drunk enough for the rumors that Varys had brought to him. The damned spider and his birds…everyone was playing a game and yet no one would ever really win. He laughed inwardly not realizing there was a grin on his face when his wife’s brother strolled in. Look at them, even the way they walked made him want to crush something. Seventeen years he had to look at the damned Lannisters. If the Capital didn’t need their gold, he would never have lasted this long with the damned woman. Everyday she grew more and more impatient, he could see it in her eyes and the fire that would burn there. She had turned him away from her bed when the last of the children had been born and he had returned from his hunt. The babe was nearly a year, there was nothing about this one that even merited a second glance. Blond, blue eyes, and wailing at all hours of the night. No, he didn’t care to even know this one. She could have at least made an attempt to hide what she was doing. Aye, I’ll show her, he thought with a wry laugh.   
“Your grace?”  
“I’m relieving you of your duties.”  
“Your grace, the Kingsguard is for life.”  
“And I’m the King that is releasing you of your vows. Unless of course you want to rule the seven?”  
“No, your grace, you are doing a most wonderful job.”  
“Right…don’t you move, I’m not done with you yet.” He could see the panic in Lannister’s eyes, good. He liked to see the damn fool squirm. And just like clockwork, his dear friend walked into the solar carrying books and scrolls, things he had no use for. The King’s tourney was upon them and there Ned Stark was running to and fro, trying to scrounge a bit of coin. Better him, Robert thought with a laugh.   
“You wanted to see me, your grace?”  
“Oh, cut the courtesies, Stark. I’ve released Jaime here from the Kingsguard…I intend to marry him and send him on his way to Casterly Rock. What do you say?” Ned seemed to stumble, look at him, all honor and duty…where was his honor when he carried home the bastard to his wife? Robert let out a belly of a laugh and slammed his fist on the table.   
“You will marry your oldest daughter to Lannister here, I hear that she’s of age and able to marry. I’m setting aside the betrothal to my son, Joffrey. Maybe, I’ll stick a Frey on him to teach him a lesson…” Ned looked around and shook his head, his gaze landed on Jaime…he was still standing there with that smug look on his face. I’ve stripped him of something he loves and still, he can look upon us like we’re shit. If he could, Robert would likely take a blade to him. Seven hells, he thought.  
“Your grace, while I am humbled you have thought that Sansa would make a good match with Jaime here…”  
“Say no more, Ned…it will be done. We’ll give them a big wedding where everyone in the realm will be invited. It will take place after the tourney.”  
“That’s less than a fortnight.”  
“Then you best be on it!” Robert let out a roar of laughter. Gods, look at them both…they don’t know their heads from their asses. He was enjoying them trying not to show panic, watching Lannister undo his white cloak and stand there like a fool with his golden armor. Let him go prance around on the Rock, Robert thought and watched them both leave at the same time. 

Sansa Stark stood at her window, she was staring out into the gardens and wondering if anyone would make a song for her. She had her Florian but he was not what she had expected. The songs she had been raised on said nothing of a maiden falling in love with a Knight that was old enough to be her father. In her heart she was scared…no, terrified. Joffrey was supposed to be her prince…her king and now, that was all lost. She wished her mother was here in King’s Landing but the word was that she could not travel, Bran was still not well and there was talk that he would never walk again. Sansa wanted to tell her father to tell the King Robert that she would not marry and send her back to Winterfell. She could help her mother with Bran, yes, that was the best thing to do. She wished that she could rebel like Arya. Her little sister would have shouted and screamed, in fact, she had done those things.   
“The Kingslayer? Father, how could you agree to this? He’s so old and Sansa…is Sansa.” What was that supposed to mean? Sansa didn’t know. Her sister meant well, how much longer under her wedding day? She counted in her head…just a few days to go. Would he be a good husband? She had heard rumors that the King only wanted Ser Jaime married so that he would be sent back to Casterly Rock because of the Queen. Sansa didn’t know the specifics but it couldn’t have been good. She wouldn’t have Joffrey’s beautiful blond children…no, they would be Ser Jaime’s…Jaime…her Florian…she took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the gardens down below. Sansa Lannister. Maybe, they could still visit King’s Landing after they were married. Jaime would still want to see his family…she knew by the way he watched his sister, the Queen when she wasn’t aware of it. Sansa wondered if he would look at her the same way. She really wished that her mother was here.


End file.
